Tokyo
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Takashi and Mitsukuni are trying to decide if moving themselves and thier two adopted daughters to Tokyo is benificial. Read and Review.


**Haha, yet another fic written and delivered. Obviously, judging by my other fics, the Morinozukas move back to Tokyo so I just wanted to cover the making of that decision. So here it is. Read and, as always, review (every single one of you, even if you don't have an account, I have no objection to anonymous reviews). **

**Tokyo **

"I just got Hikari off Skype and into bed," Takashi announced as he came into the living room/dining room to see his partner engrossed in bank statements.

"She was talking to Kotoko?" Mitsukuni asked, only half paying attention as he punched numbers into a calculator. Hikari and Kotoko, the Ootori's eldest daughter, were both nine years old as well as Ichirou Suoh. Hikari spent a lot of time on Skype talking with them seeing as how they both lived in Tokyo while she lived in Okinawa.

"Yeah. How are things coming with the account?"

"Not well," Mitsukuni admitted.

"Is there any money left?" Takashi asked, concerned.

"We're not in the red, if that's what you're wondering," Mitsukuni replied, chuckling darkly.

"But?"

"We don't a have a steady income," Mitsukuni said, stating the obvious. Takashi taught at a dojo in exchange for the loft apartment above it and Mitsukuni worked for hire as a caterer. "The only reason we're staying afloat is because we don't pay any rent. With Hikari in school and Kahoko on her way next year, I don't see how we're gonna manage."

"And you don't want to ask for help," Takashi finished, nodding. Neither he nor Mitsukuni wished to dip into the family's money. "Is there anything I can do, get a real job?"

"Then we risk loosing our apartment," Mitsukuni countered.

"An apartment that isn't working for us," Takashi countered. "It's much too small and definitely not wheelchair accessible. It was manageable when Kaho was younger but she's getting too big to lift up the stairs and, unless we plan on teaching her to walk on her hands, this place just isn't practical."

"Too many tight corners too," Mitsukuni added. "She'll never tell you, but Hikari's run into more than a few things. She can't see out of her right eye and, let's face it, she never will. This place is a safety hazard."

"Great, but it's not like we have any money to make renovations," Takashi sighed. "It's not even ours to renovate."

"So if we get our own place and you get a paying job, what are we gonna need?" Mitsukuni wondered aloud.

"If it's an apartment, it'll have to be on the first floor," Takashi said.

"With a fair deal of square footage," Mitsukuni added. "Which, we can't afford."

"A house than? It's more expensive in the beginning but it'll pay off in the long run," Takashi suggested.

"There's no way," Mitsukuni sighed. "We'd never be granted a loan to build or renovate anything we buy to be accessible for Kahoko."

"Well, we can't stay here forever. This house, this whole area is not right for a family with young, disabled kids. Hikari has no friends; your business has expended its novelty and all the kids around here want to do is sit around and text. Our life has become stagnant."

"So what do you suggesting than?" Mitsukuni wondered, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Why not consider moving back to Tokyo?"

Mitsukuni, frustrated, held up the bank statements he'd been looking at for the past hour. "Um, how about the fact that we have no money."

"We aren't going to have money regardless," Takashi argued. "Isn't more plausible to be broke somewhere we enjoy being than in some rundown area where we aren't happy?"

"It stresses me out," Mitsukuni admitted. "I freak out just thinking about moving. Everything will be so up in the air. I'll have to establish my business all over again and we'll have to get the girls settled into school and you'll have to get a job. All the while, we'll have to be fixing up our house or apartment or whatever it is we buy. We'll have to meet the neighbors, running the risk that we might just live in a homophobic part of town. And then, we have to consider how we're even going to go about getting a house or an apartment. Are you going to fly out and look around or are we just going to head out there and see what happens. What if –"

Mitsukuni was cut off mid-monologue/panic attack as Takashi captured his frantically moving lips in a passionate kiss.

"It's sweet that you worry so much," Takashi said when he and Mitsukuni parted. "But you really need to stop for a second, before you give yourself a heart attack."

Mitsukuni took a few calming breaths and nodded to Takashi, telling him with his gesture that he had sufficiently calmed down.

"You can't control everything," Takashi sighed. "And some of these things you're worried about are big what ifs. I know what you're really worried about. The girls."

"It just took so long for Hikari to fit in around here and it'll probably only be worse for Kahoko once she starts school," Mitsukuni said. "It's not just our relationship that weirds people out, but also their handicaps. They're so different. I just want to protect them."

"That's all I want too," Takashi assured him. "Tokyo's a big city, not like around here. For their classmates it probably won't be the first time they've come across gay parents or handicapped children. They have more of a chance at being normal there than they do here."

"But what about Fluffy?" Mitsukuni asked, gesturing towards the old Angora cat curled up on the sofa. His feeble protests were amusing the brunet before him.

"Mitsukuni, I know how much you hate hearing this," he began. "But Fluffy just a cat."

"She's not just a cat," Mitsukuni exclaimed, taking offense for the Angora. "She's a member of this family."

"She'll be just as content," Takashi assured him. "All she needs is a comfy sofa. It's not like she goes outside."

"Well she won't be in a city like Tokyo, that's for sure."

"Mitsukuni," Takashi sighed. "Just think about it. I know it's scary for you. And I hate putting you in a situation that makes you uneasy. It goes against everything I've ever promised to do to look out for you. But I know what's best and I think you do too, if not for yourself than for our daughters. Isn't their happiness all that matters?"

"Damn it," Mitsukuni grumbled. "I hate when you're right."

"And as for problems, we'll cross those bridges when we come to them," Takashi added.

"I guess we should start looking for places to live then," Mitsukuni sighed. "I will miss this place though. It has a lot of great memories."

"And our new place will have just as many."

Takashi got up from where he had been sitting. He gently took the papers out of his partner's hands and gently ruffled his blond hair.

"Are you coming to bed," Takashi asked. "It's getting late and we have to get Hikari up for school in the morning."

"Yeah," Mitsukuni replied, placing the papers in a folder and placing it on a shelf with the rest of their financial information. He yawned and reached out to take Takashi's hand.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Takashi replied.

"Will you love me more in Tokyo," the blond asked playfully.

"I love you more and more with every passing day. So if we do move to Tokyo I suppose that yes, I will love you more there," Takashi said, completely honest.

"Oh, then we're definitely moving."


End file.
